stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:01gricer
Recent edits Would you like to explain why you're blanking out articles? That is not how things are done on a wikia. That could be considered vandalism. If they are articles you worked on from fiction of your's and you want them removed you place a tag. See Star Trek Expanded Universe:Deletion policy for more information on this subject. And after you've tagged an article for deletion you discuss it on the article's discussion page. If you have any questoins please let me or anyone else here know and I'm sure we'd all be willing to work with you. Thank you for your time. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 11:08, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Note - I'm refering to the edits made by you on Star Trek: Avenger, Richard F. Grice, Challenger (NX-03), and Template:NX class starships Please respond. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 11:15, 27 January 2007 (UTC)‎ sorry i don't have the Internet at home at the moment so I'm have to use friends computers :That's fine. We all have our real lives getting in the way of our Trek fun. Please remember to sign your posts. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 14:00, 31 January 2007 (UTC) (From Talk:USS Avenger (NCC-95819)) So is that an actual request for deletion of your Avenger-related content? I must say, I think that'd be a shame, especially if it's shut down. Here, it has an opportunity to live on in a fashion. There's only a few crew names linked on [[USS Avenger (NCC-95819)|the Avenger page]], which shouldn't be too hard for you (or someone else who knows about the material) to complete. Although the article and Rebecca Baker still need fleshing out, I think they're worth keeping around. Let us know for sure what you'd like to do. Good ideas (or writing) should never be thrown away. 21:04, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Blanking pages Your continual blanking of pages (such as Jean-Luc Picard (clone) (E-Z)) is the wrong way to go about things. If you think they should be deleted or speedily deleted, please be sure to tag the articles appropriately, by adding or then commenting on the article's talk page. Also, still waiting for an answer/final decision on the Avenger-related question above. Thanks! 14:34, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Please do not delete portions of articles relating to this RPG. As an expanded universe wiki, these are relevant edits and what you're doing could be considered vandalism. Please refrain from it. --DarkKnight 08:45, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :Because of the conflicts between your respective sources of information, DarkKnight, I suggest you instead use a POS-specific Challenger page. -- 17:10, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Atlantis NX-05 Why do you keep removing the "Legacy" section of the Atlantis (NX-05) page? --TimPendragon 17:33, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Category:NX Productions I'm curious what "NX Productions" is supposed to be? (as in the above category) Sure it shouldn't be a lowercase p ("Category:NX productions")? (And, please... do the courtesy of responding this time. Thank you in advance.) 03:26, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for responding! :) 01:37, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Question about one of your articles I have a question about the source of one of the articles you added, here. - 12:55, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Blanking pages (again) Charles, why do you keep blanking pages? (like on Atlantis (NX-05)) We've told you before, this isn't the way to go about things. If you have an edit to make, say for example a redirect, then make it--you don't have to blank the page first. If it's a speedy-delete qualifier, tag it with , or if that's more appropriate. Blanking pages doesn't serve much of a productive purpose and adds more clutter to the database. 19:25, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Atlantis - Again! Gricer, did you even read what I said here: Talk:Atlantis (NX-05) (NXP)?????? Yours is not the only continuity that has the Atlantis as NX-05. Therefore Atlantis (NX-05) should redirect to Atlantis (NX class) and not to your specific page. This is a community and you do NOT get to unilaterally and arbitrarily pull crap like this. --TimPendragon 00:27, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay, be nice, Tim... He probably doesn't mean harm. Assume good faith. 13:40, 17 December 2007 (UTC) NX Productions - source? Do you have a source for the above page and all its pursuant articles? An external link? Anything? 16:47, 7 March 2008 (UTC)